ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie
Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie is 2012 sequel to the 2011 film, Scooby-Doo! The Movie, was released worldwide on October 28, 2012 in regular and IMAX. The 3D and IMAX 3D version will also be avaliable around the world, except for the United States. Guess stars in the film are Miley Cyrus and Adam Levine. Plot After high school graduation, the Mystery Inc. went into seperate ways to college, where Scooby is taken to the pet store. Meanwhile, someone has activated the machine which can cause the return of the monsters. The city has once again has been attacked by the monsters. Meanwhile, Velma discovers that the remote control from the labetorary that had from the last film has been found and the monsters they faced are back once again. The Mystery Inc. reunited together to solve the mystery who they believe that Peter Harvey has broken out of prison. Unfortunetly, the suspect of Dr. Harvey has disappeared and was no where to be seen. Meanwhile, the president of the United States Barack Obama has been kidnapped by monsters, and the Mystery Inc. are on a mission to rescue him. Not only that they would have to rescue the prsident, but also find the remote control. Before the gang found it, they got attacked by the monsters and Daphne gets kidnapped by them. The monsters and Daphne headed to the labetorary where the planned to kill Daphne. The gang drove in the Mystery Machine to rescue her. Before they headed to headquarters, the monsters rule the world and the gang could be able to rescue it. The gang later went to their seperate ways believing that it's the end of the world, Scooby realizes that they gang cannot give up still have the chance to save the world is by fixing the remote control. The gang later fixed the remote control and quickly headed back to the labetorary, but the monsters arrived with president Obama. Scooby successfully returned the remote control into the machine as the monsters disappears, but the masked person sets the lab to self destruct. The gang and president Obama, not Scooby, escapes the lab after it explodes, where Scooby could be killed in the explosion. But he eventually made it out and the gang celebrates and the masked person reveals to be Brooke, revealing that she is the father of Dr. Harvey wanting to take revenge for arresting her father. As Brooke and her father got arrested, the remote control appears, but Scooby breaks it into peaces and the Mystery Inc. celebrates. Cast *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo / Fred Jones / Barty Blake *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake / Paula Rogers *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Frances Conroy as Angie Dinkley *Denzel Washington as Barack Obama *Jennifer Hale as Thorn *Jane Wiedlin as Dusk *Kimberly Brooks as Luna *Jeff Bennett as Del Chillman *Miley Cyrus as Brooke Harvey *Robin Williams as Dr. Harvey *Adam Levine as Trent Production Development On July 6, 2011, it was reported that a sequel titling Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie will be released in theaters and IMAX on April 12, 2013, making Scooby-Doo! The Movie the first of a planned franchise.User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo! The Movie' Sequel Gets Release Date, Title and Story. Wiki News. Retrieved July 6, 2011. Like the first film, it will be released into IMAX theaters, and may be converted to release in 3D unlike the first film. This is yet to be the second film for an animated movie of the Scooby-Doo franchise to be released theatrically.Scooby-Doo returns to theaters. Retrieved November 13, 2012. All together, it's the fourth movie for a theatrical release.Scooby-Doo 4. Retrieved November 13, 2012. Dirctor Chris Columbus, who did the first film, was asked to return as director for the film, and he accepts it.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Retrieved November 13, 2012. While returning as director for the sequel, Columbus hopes that he get high hopes for the second film to go well like he did to the first film.Chris Columbus to direct Scooby-Doo 2? Retrieved November 13, 2012. About releasing a sequel for Scooby-Doo! The Movie, Warner Bros. became nervous about how they are going to start off about the second film even though the film was being beloved by fans.Warner Bros. Nervous About Making Scooby-Doo! 2. Retrieved November 10, 2012. It gets positive rare reviews and was a huge box office success. The second installment is still going on and they eventually got the plans ready for the film. Main cast of the Mystery Inc -- Matthew Lillard, Frank Welker, Grey DeLisle and Mindy Cohn -- are expected to reprise their roles as Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley in the film. The cast members did eventually reprised their roles.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd 2nd Movie. Retrieved November 10, 2012. Just before they announce about releasing the sequel, Lillard has said that he has already signed up to reprise his role as Shaggy for the second film.Matthew Lillard Ready for Scooby-Doo! The Movie 2. Retrieved November 10, 2012. Casting Warner Bros. confirmed Miley Cyrus to play as the role as the new character Brooke, Shaggy's first ever high school crush and apperently Velma's jealousy.Miley Cyrus to star in Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Retrieved May 12, 2012. Adam Levine also signed up to star into the film as his acting debut in his very first full length theatrical film.Adam Levin voices in Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Retrieved May 25, 2012. Levine states he is looking foward to hear his voice in the animated movie stating: "I'm looking foward to hear how fantastic my voice sounds."Adam Levine Talks Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Retrived November 9, 2012. Denzel Washington land the voice as the 44th president of the United States, Barack Obama.Denzel Washington is Barack Obama in Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Retreived May 31, 2012. Robin Williams was asked to reprise his role for the sequel, and he accepts it. Eventually, he did return as Dr. Peter Harvey for the second film to be included for the film's plot summary.Robin Williams in Talk for Returning in Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Retrieved November 9, 2012. Megan Fox and Demi Lovato, whom both voiced rom the first film, were to reprise their roles for the sequel, but their plans scrapped. Although, their characters that they have voiced remained unspoken because of their small cameo appearance. Fox states that she is disappointed that they told her not to come back for the second movie.Megan Fox: Not Coming Back for Scooby-Doo! The Movie Sequel is Disappointing. Retrieved November 9, 2012. Lovato said not to reprise her role as she is doing other projects.Demi Lovato Not Returning in Scooby-Doo! The Movie sequel. Retrieved November 9, 2012. Mariah Carey will also not return because she is busy with other things such as being ask to be judge for the 11th season of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Idol American Idol].Maria Carey To Join American Idol After Jennifer Lopez's Depature. Retrieved November 10, 2012. Soundtrack The soundtrack with the same title, was released on October 16, 2012, one week before the film's release. The film score, writen by David Newman, was be released on October 30, 2012. Release Like the first film Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie will be in IMAX, and could also be converted to release in 3D.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie Goes 3D. Retrieved May 12, 2012. It's original release date is set for April 5, 2013 worldwide, two years after the release of the first film. The film's release date moved up five months early to November 2, 2012, which is now almost two years after the release of Scooby-Doo! The Movie.User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie bumps release date to November. Retrieved May 27, 2012. On June 15, 2012, a teaser trailer for the film was released.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie Teaser Trailer Debuts. Retrieved June 15, 2012. On August 3, 2012, the film's full length theatrical trailer was released.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie Theatrical Trailer Debuts. Retrieved August 30, 2012. Tickets for Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie goes on sale starting on September 25, 2012.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie Tickets Goes on Sale September 25! Retrieved September 20, 2012. The video game version of the film will be released on November 1, 2012, one day behind the film's release date. Warner Bros. has converted the film in 3D, and is set to be released in 3D only in foreign markets on October 30. The film will not play 3D in the U.S, but will only play in regular and IMAX on November 2.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie to be in 3D in international countries, not in US. Retrieved October 20, 2012. The IMAX 3D version will also be avaliable in foreign markets only, not in the U.S. Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie played at 3,530 theaters at midnight. Nationwide, the film played at 4,275 theaters and 330 IMAX theaters, setting a new record as the widest release for a IMAX release. Home media Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie was released on March 29, 2013. Reaction Critical reception Early Reviews for the film were generally mixed. However, Rotten Tomatoes scored a better score than the first film, with 75% of 29 views out of 100.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved November 1, 2012. Metacritics gave it 69% which is a positive percent with 46 out of 100, also better than the first film.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Metacritics. Retrieved November 2, 2012. Roger Ebert gave the film three out of four stars. He wrote: "This indeed not one of the most anticipated films of 2012, but it did capture audiences hearts."Roger Ebert Reviews Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Retrieved November 2, 2012. Joanne Bateman of The Hollywood Reporter describes the film: "it's yet the year's scariest family movie.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie: Film Review. Hollywood Reporter. Retreived November 2, 2012. Jonathan Henry of UK newspaper The Daily Telegraph gave the film a positive review. He praises and described: "even better and bigger than the first one."The Daily Telegraph Reviews Scooby-Doo! THe 2nd Movie. The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved November 2, 2012. New York Daily News publisher Mike Lupica, who also reviewed the predecessor, also gave it a positive review. He describes the film: "They have done it again. Better than the last movie.New York Daily News Reviews Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. New York Daily News. Retrieved November 2, 2012. Joyce Walker of The New York Times praised: "more excitement and more adventure. The halfway at the end of the film is very touching.The New York Times Reviews Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. The New York Times. Retrieved November 2, 2012. Also, what's intersting is that there are some scenes that will be very intense for iCarly fans that they will shock them." Kyle Stevens of Variety states: Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie is better than Scooby-Doo! The 1st Movie.Variety Reviews Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Retreived November 2, 2012. Andy Adams of Entertainment Weekly states: "funny, exciting and emotional movie for the entire family."Entertainemtn Weekly Reviews iCarly: The Sequel. Retrieved July 25, 2012. IGN gave the film five out of ten stars, also stating it: "the best family movie of the year."IGN Reviews Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Retrievd November 2, 2012. E! Online graded the film a B- stating it is the perfect movie for the entire family.E! Online Reviews Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Retrieved November 2, 2012. CinemaScore scored the film a B-.iCarly: The Sequel (2012). CinemaScore. Retrieved November 2, 2012. Box office As of March 14, 2013, Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie grossed $93,120,991 domestically. With $112,000,000 internationally so far, they bring the total gross to $205,120,991 worldwide.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie (2012). Box Office Mojo. Retrieved November 8, 2012. Playing at 3,795 theaters, the film earned $15.1 million in its opening day.User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Shocker: 'Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie' Grosses Record $62.1 Million on Friday. Retrieved November 4, 2012. In total, it made $32 million in its opening weekend, which is a lower opening the first film, which made $55 million last year. Soundtrack The Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie soundtrack based on the film with the same title was released on October 16, 2012, just two weeks before the film's release. ;Tracklisting # "Don't Wanna Think About You" by Simple Plan # "You Get What You Give" by New Radicals # "Boom Shack-A-Lak" by Apache Indian # "Thank You (Falettinme Be Mice Elf Agin)" by Big Brovaz # "The Way" by Clay Aiken # "The Rockafeller Skank" by Fatboy Slim # "Wooly Bully" by Bad Manners # "Shining Star" by Ruben Studdard # "Flagpole Sitta" by Harvey Danger # "Get Ready for This" by 2 Unlimited # "Play That Funky Music" by Wild Cherry # "Here We Go" by Bowling for Soup # "Love Shack" by The B-52's # "Friends Forever" by Puffy AmiYumi # "Circle Backwards" by Mark Provart # "Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi # "Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson Score The Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie soundtrack based on the film with the same title was released on October 30, 2012, just three days before the film's release. ;Tracklisting #"Graduation Day / Scooby Says Goodbye To Mystery Inc." - 2:14 #"The Monsters Are Back" - 2:04 #"Brooke" - 3:19 #"Dr. Harvey Escapes From Prison" - 4:01 #"The President Has Been Kidnapped" - 4:10 #"Daphne Gets Kidnapped" - 3:14 #"Rescuing Daphne" - 2:25 #"Monsters Attacks City" - 2:59 #"Giving Up" - 2:57 #"Still Got One Last Chance" - 4:14 #"Returning to Lab" - 3:40 #"Scooby-Doo vs. Monsters" - 4:30 #"The Labetory Is Going To Blow" - 2:14 #"Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" - 1:15 #"Scooby-Doo, There You Are!" - 1:41 #"The Suspect" - 4:31 See also *''Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie'' Video Game *''Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie'' Soundtrack References External links *Official Website *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Scooby-Doo-The-2nd-Movie/235676149876154?ref=tn_tnmn Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie Official Website on Facebook] *''Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie'' at Internet Movie Database Shaggy Rogers Daphne Blake Fred Jones Velma Dinkley Scrappy-Doo |group4= Television shows |list4 = Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969–1970) The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972–1973) The Scooby-Doo Show (1976–1978) Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979–1980) Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980–1982) The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show/The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries '' (1983–1984) ''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988–1991) What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002–2005) Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006–2008) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-present) |group5= Package shows and programming blocks |list5 = The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (1976) Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics (1977–1978) Scooby's All-Stars (1977–1978) The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show and Scrappy Too! (1980–1982) The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982–1983) Scooby's Mystery Funhouse (1985–1986) |group6= Television films and specials |list6 = Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue (1978) Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) Arabian Nights (1994) Night of the Living Doo (2001) |group7= Direct-to-video films |list7 = Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy? (2005) Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King (2008) Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword (2009) Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) |group8= Live-action films |list8 = Scooby-Doo (theatrical, 2002) Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (theatrical, 2004) Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (television, 2009) Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (television, 2010) |group9= Video games |list9 = Scooby-Doo (1986) Mystery (1995) Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom (1999) Mystery Adventures (2000) Classic Creep Capers (2000) Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) Scooby-Doo (2002) Night of 100 Frights (2002) Mystery Mayhem (2004) Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) Unmasked (2005) First Frights (2009) Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp (2010) |group10= Amusement rides |list10 = Scooby-Doo's Ghoster Coaster (1984) The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1990) Scooby-Doo Spooky Coaster (2002) Scooby-Doo and the Haunted Mansion (2004) }} Category:2012 films Category:2010s animated films Category:American films Category:2012 animated films Category:English-language films Category:IMAX films Category:3D films